Those Were The Days
by PartyinmyPants
Summary: House makes a little bet with Wilson that he can score a date with the hottie, Lisa Cuddy, in the matter of 1 week. Can he do it? Probably. But will it cost House his relationship with Cuddy? FIND OUT! -AU House fic. High School, senior year!-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** enjoy my newest story...one that will ACTUALLY be finished! i swear to GOD i will finish it! SWEAR. TO. GOD! now read, please :)

* * *

Chapter 1:

House grumbled as he walked out of his 3rd period class and headed down the hallway towards the Language Department for his next class; English. He hated English class. It was a waste of his time. He already spoke perfect English, so why even bother taking the class at all? He also already knew what he wanted to do when he was older, so how did learning how to write a 5 page essay on the effects of pathos, logos, and ethos prepare him at _all_ for medical school?

House continued to grumble as he made his way down the hall, bumping into rushing students along the way. He was moving swiftly through the hallway, pushing other kids out of his way, when suddenly he felt a hard shove on his left shoulder, causing him to be pushed backwards a step. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head to glare at whomever it was who had just shoved him and found a young girl with wavy dark brown hair glaring right back at him. She looked to be around his age.

"Watch where you're going," he growled, baffled by the fact that someone would actually _dare_ to shove him.

"Excuse me? I'm not the one bumping into everyone!"

House glared even harder at the girl. He looked her up and down and decided that even though she was quite pretty, she was a bitch for bumping into him.

"You bumped into me first, lady!"

"Oh please," the girl scoffed, "did not!"

"Hey! You're holding up traffic! Keep walking!" a ticked off student, trying to move through the hallway, yelled from behind them.

House and the girl simply ignored them and continued their staring contest.

"You bumped into me, House! I expect an apology!" the girl demanded.

House was about to say something until it struck him that she had called him by his last name, which meant she knew him. He raised an eyebrow and frowned. Was he supposed to know this girl? She didn't look familiar. "Do I…know you?" he asked bluntly.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this!" she declared, and continued to walk her separate way, but not before giving House a little shove to his shoulder. For payback, she thought.

House watched the mysterious and now somehow fascinating woman walk passed him.

As he paced towards his class, hoping to get there before the late bell rang, thoughts of the brown haired girl ran through his head. She was something alright. Bold enough to stand up to him, pretty enough for him to find her extremely attractive, and also a complete mystery at the same time. She was his kind of gal.

For the next 45 minutes House couldn't concentrate one bit, his mind stuck on trying to figure out who that damn girl was. Finally, when the bell rang, signaling that 4th period was over, House raced towards the door and into the hallway. It was lunch time now and House was on a mission to find someone.

There was no stopping him.

* * *

**A/N cont.**: WELL hope you like the start. more to come! R and R to make me feel LOOOOOOVED!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** hey ya'll! i was happy to see that i got 2 reviews :) reviews make me smile! this chapter is a bit longer kinda sorta, not really...i know the chapters aren't long it's just that i like to end chapters at a new scene. makes my life easier. ANYHOOO! read and REVIEWWWWWW! (first read!) GO.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Jimmy!" House called out, but there was no response. "Jimmeee! Jimbo! Jiiimbo!"

Still no answer.

"James! James! Jaaaames!"

Nothing.

"JAMES EVAN WILSON!"

Finally, a perplexed young man with fluffy brown hair turned around to stare wide-eyed at his worst nightmare - and best friend. "House, what do you want? I'm trying to have a conversation over here," he sighed, pointing to the younger gentlemen besides him.

"Well I'm trying to have a conversation with _you_!"

James rolled his eyes and excused himself from his former conversation. He walked over to where his friend was standing. "What do you want, House?"

"Why do you always talk to underclassman?" House asked, signaling the younger man who was walking away nervously.

James ignored him and kept talking. "House!" he stressed. "What do you want?"

House smiled at his friend. "I have a question for you."

"Oh _this_ should be good…"

House smirked. "I need you to identify some girl for me."

James stared, bewildered. "That's…it?"

"Yup!"

"Really?"

House rolled his eyes. "_Yes_, Jimmy."

"Oh, okay. What does she look like?"

"Dark brown hair, killer boobs, about 5'4". Did I mention killer boobs?"

"House…that doesn't really narrow it down much," James sighed, ignoring his friend's previous inappropriate remarks.

"Oh and she's got a HUGE attitude problem!"

"What do you mean?"

"She's a real bitch, is all."

"Um…bitchy brunette…our grade?"

"Yeah."

"Could be Sara M."

"No, I know her."

James pierced his lips and glanced upwards, racking his brain for a list of bitchy brown haired girls. "Oh! It could be Jamie S.!"

"Nope, I know her too."

"Uhg…I give up. Are you sure she's in our grade?"

"Positive. Well, almost. But when am I ever wrong?"

James frowned, annoyed but mostly because House was right. He was _always_ right.

"Don't worry, Watson! We'll figure it out," House said, slapping his friend on his back.

_Ow,_ James thought. "I hate when you call me that…" _Also, I could care less about finding this girl._

James and House began to head for the door to go eat outside when suddenly House stopped walking.

James turned his head, confused. "What?" he asked.

"That's her!"

"Whuh? Where?"

"Right there!" House took James' hand and pointed it in the right direction.

"Her?"

"Yes, her!" House dropped his friend's hand.

"Lisa?" James asked.

"_Lisa_?" House repeated, liking the way her name rolled off his tongue.

"Yeah, Lisa Cuddy. You're telling me you don't remember her?"

"Should I?" House asked, staring at "Lisa" from afar and trying to remember who she was.

"Well, we _have_ been going to school with her since 6th grade."

"6th grade, really?" House was astonished. How could he forget a _girl_? Let alone a hot one!

"Yeah. Me and her are actually pretty good friends still."

"Still?"

"Oh um, we kinda…dated for a little bit."

"Wait, WHAT?" House bellowed, causing multiple stares from other students and staff members.

"Calm down, it was a long time ago!" James eased offensively.

"_You_ dated _her_?"

James nodded.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT! She's not _that_ Lisa Cuddy; is she?"

James was silent.

"Oh my god! She was your first girlfriend!"

"We went out on two dates, it really doesn't cou—"

"Wait, she used to be ugly! What the fuck happened?" House interrupted.

"Puberty? And she was never _that_ ugly!"

"Yeah but she's like _really_ hot now!"

James sighed. "You're incredible," he mumbled.

"This is awesome! It's like, the whole ugly ducking turns swan thing! Ha!"

"Uh huh, sure," James replied, obviously not caring. "Can we go eat lunch now?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just a minute."

"What is it now?" James groaned.

"Is she seeing anyone?" House asked as he watched Lisa walk away.

"No, why?"

He shrugged. "What kind of guys does she go for? Besides you?"

"How should I know?"

"You said you were friends! And you _did_ date her!"

"House, that was back in the 6th grade," Jimmy reasoned. "Why are you so interested in her anyways?"

"Just curious is all."

Jimmy shook his head. "Nu uh, not buying it. Greg House is never "just curious"."

House just stared mindlessly at his friend, as he always did in conversation.

"Oh my god…you don't actually LIKEher, do you?"

"I like _parts_ of her," House smirked. "Preferably those two round jiggly things on her chest."

"If you were just interested in getting with her, you wouldn't be asking about dating her. What's really going on, House?"

"Nothing, Jimbo, god! I just figure a girl like her needs to be taken out on a date first before getting to the good stuff."

Jimmy sighed and began walking towards the school exit. "Jeez you are so immature. You should know she doesn't like guys like you. She likes guys who are actually nice and thoughtful. Aka your complete opposite!"

"I'll bet you 5 bucks I can get her to go out with me by next Friday!" House boasted as he ran to catch up with his friend.

"HA! You're on!"

* * *

**A/N cont.:** thanks for reading. the next chapter will be up tomorrow! also, just to clarify... i always use "House" as House...cuz...i hate calling him Greg. and...the reason i'm calling Wilson "James" is because no one actually goes by their last name in high school. But House does...only cuz he's House. and Cuddy will be called "Lisa" unless being addressed by House. where she will then be called "Cuddy" or "Cuddles" (i mean duh. what else!) K THX BYE


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** well heyyyyy ya'll. this be chapter 3. i hope you guys are enjoying this. PLEASE tell me what you think! i need at least 3 reviews to keep writing this! so please, REVIEW! but first read!

* * *

Chapter 3:

When the final bell of the school day rang, House jumped up from his seat, exited his 7th period class, and sprinted down the hallway, determined to find Lisa. Before hand, he had wisely asked where she would be after school. He learned from a few students that she went to her locker on the first floor of the school before heading home.

House, who was currently on the fourth floor, raced down the stairwell in hopes of reaching Lisa's locker before she had left. Once on the first floor, he ran to the hallway where the lockers were.

It was there that he found her, taking her books from her locker and placing them into her backpack. He walked over to her and leaned against the lockers next to hers.

"Sup?"

Lisa turned her head to see who had addressed her and immediately frowned when she saw House's smug face staring back. "Oh god, what do you want?" she complained.

"You don't look too happy to see me, _Lisa_."

Lisa's ears perked up when she noticed that he had remembered her name. _Oh who am I kidding,_ she thought. _Knowing him, he probably asked someone for my name. And how did he even know where to find me? Creep…_ "Should I be?" she finally responded.

House shrugged and watched intently as Lisa shut her locker closed and began to reach for her bag.

"Here, let me help you with that!" House beamed, picking up her backpack for her and slinging it over his shoulder like he would a jacket.

"I've got it, thanks," she said, reaching for her bag. House stepped away from her reach, causing Lisa to furrow her brow. "House!"

"Oh calm down, Cuddy! I'm not gonna steal it or anything!"

Lisa frowned but let her arm fall to her side. "Since when are you so nice? And don't call me by my last name. It makes it seem like you know me."

"You call me by my last name!"

"So does everyone else."

"Fine, _Cuddles_. Better?"

Lisa glared at House but decided for now to let the annoying nick name slide. "House what do you want? I have to go home."

"Can I walk you?"

Lisa raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Can I walk you home?" House repeated.

"We don't live in the same direction."

"How do you know that? You haven't been stalking me, have you?" he joked.

"_No_, I'm not like _you!_ I just happen to know that you live by James, and I've been to his house before. It's on the other side of town."

"So? I don't mind walking," House said, smiling his most charming smile. "So can I?"

Without hesitation, Cuddy responded, "No."

"Well, why not?" he whined.

"Why do you even want to?" Cuddy asked, ticked off at his persistency.

House closed in on her so that they were practically touching. She could feel his breath on her and it made her both uncomfortable and entranced at the same time. "This way we'll be able to spend more time together," he said in his usual rugged, sexy voice.

Lisa almost melted. If she didn't think this guy was a total pest, she probably would have kissed him right then and there. But being Lisa Cuddy, she stood her ground and stared House right in the eye. In a dead serious tone she snapped back, "I'd really rather not." With that, she grabbed her backpack back from him and walked around House, brushing his shoulder along the way like the time she had earlier that day.

"Well, can I at least call you?" House called after her.

"Bug off, House!"

House couldn't help it and smiled as he watched her leave the school building. He had never before come across a girl that didn't want to date him. Even if they thought he was the most irritating person on the planet, girls somehow just couldn't resist his dashing good looks and charm. His bad boy image had gotten him so far with the ladies and yet Lisa Cuddy was somehow resistant to it all.

The fact that going after her was difficult intrigued him all the more. House was always up for a challenge and he wasn't about to back down yet. Plus, if he lost that bet to James, he would be hearing about it for the rest of his life.

* * *

**A/N cont.:** SHORT SHORT SHORT SHORTTT CHAPTER. hopefully next one will be longer. haven't started chapter four yet but ill write it tomorrow. already know what i want to happen :) ALSO: HOUSE SEASON 7 (is it season 7 now?) AIRS THIS MONDAY. I. AM. FREAKING. OUT. YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND. I'M GOING TO BURST INTO FLAMES! CUDDY AND HOUSE ARE SOOOO HOT! EEEEEEEEEK


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** sorry this took so long even thought i promised it for ya'll last week. its cuz this chapter is much longer. along with that, i have had non-stop tests at school. and along with THAT, im drawing this house/cuddy meme thing so that takes up a lot of my time. well, read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When Lisa Cuddy woke up on that beautiful Saturday morning, she knew it would be the start of a good day. Outside the sun was shinning, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the red robins in her backyard were chirping melodiously. Of course, Lisa has _no_ idea what she was in store for today…

She rolled out of bed at exactly 7:00 AM and strode to her bathroom in small, quiet steps, careful not to wake her sister up who was sleeping in the room adjacent to hers. Once in the bathroom she stripped down to absolutely nothing, turned the shower on, and stepped in. Her shower lasted exactly 20 minutes, as it always did. Once dried off and clad in a violet towel, Lisa blew her hair dry so that it was light and fluffy and curled at the bottom. The time was 7:35; right on track. Next, Lisa brushed her teeth, moisturized her face, and applied clear mascara and a light brown eyeliner, to really make her blue eyes pop. When she was done using the bathroom, she reentered her bedroom and began to dress. She slipped on a black strapless bra and matching black thong and a green halter dress. She topped it all off with a pair of silver aviator sandals, a quarter-length grey sweater, a pair of silver studs, and her Tiffany's heart necklace. She looked herself over in the mirror and nodded, satisfied with her appearance.

Lisa then glanced at the radio-clock. 7:50, it read. She smiled knowing she was right on schedule, as always. Lisa waltzed downstairs feeling quite beautiful. She walked into the kitchen where her father and mother sat and kissed them both on the check. Then she grabbed her purse and headed out the door, not knowing what was yet to become of her so called, "perfect day".

"Lisa! Over here!" her friends called from a booth in the back of the diner. Lisa smiled and waved and headed over to her friends. This was always a ritual: Saturday morning at the local diner for pancakes and eggs and some _major_ gossiping.

Lisa took her seat and thus began the numerous compliments.

"Ohmigawd, Lisa! You look _so_ cute in that dress!"

"Where did you buy it? It fits you so well!"

"Uhg, why do you have to be pretty, Leese?"

Lisa just laughed the compliments off. "Calm down, ladies, it's just a dress!"

The waiter, a young gentlemen who couldn't be any older than 19, came round and took the girl's orders. He walked off towards the kitchen but not before checking out one Lisa Cuddy.

"Oh my god! That waiter was totally checking you out!" one of her friends proclaimed.

"Oh he was not," Lisa replied blushing.

"Psh! He _so_ was it's not even funny!"

"Oh, whatever," Lisa said, trying to remain cool but obviously blushing and flattered as hell.

"Lisa, when he comes back with our food you have to ask for his number!"

"No I—" But Lisa didn't finish her sentence. She _couldn't._ Not when she noticed Greg House walk into the diner and begin looking around. Who was he looking for? Her? _No, that would be insane,_ Lisa thought to herself. _Totally insane_.

"Leese, what is it?" one of her friends asked after noticing Lisa looking tense.

"Oh god, House is here!" she moaned.

"House from school? Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because," Lisa began, "he's crazy! Yesterday afternoon he followed me to my locker and kinda-sort-of asked me out. It was so sketchy!"

"Well, did you say yes?" another friend asked.

"Of course not!"

"Why? He's _so_ hot!"

"So? He's such a pain! Besides, I've heard how much of a man-whore he is. That man cannot be trusted!"

"Yeah well, don't talk too loud because he's coming over here…"

"Oh, shit!" gasped Lisa as she tried to hide her face.

"Hey, Cuddy! I see you!" House shouted.

Lisa glanced up at House from her seat and grimaced. "I told you not to call me that."

"Right, right. _Cuddles_, I'm sorry," he smirked and took a seat next to her in the booth.

"Don't—"

"So, how are you this fine morning?"

"House, _what_ are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I was just in the neighborhood and a certain little birdie told me you would be here."

'Who?"

"Oh that's not important, Cuddles!"

"Will you stop calling me that?" Lisa practically yelled, outraged at how childish he was being.

House was about to say something else utterly annoying but was put on hold when the waiter came back around with their food. The waiter smiled at Lisa, who smiled back. House, noticing the two flirting with each other, placed his arm around Lisa's shoulders and pulled her close to his side. He gave the waiter a look with the words "back off, she's mine" written all over it. The waiter, now assuming that the pretty young girl in the green dress was taken, frowned and walked away.

Lisa turned towards House looking more pissed off than ever. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Get your arm off of me!" Lisa roared, shoving House's arm off of her.

House complied, but to much dismay. All the while, Lisa's friends stared wide-eyed at the two teens.

"Hey, Lisa…we're gonna go take our food to the table over there," they said, pointing to a table on the other end of the diner.

"What? No, don't leave me here with him!"

"We'll be right over there if you need us!" they chimed as they left Lisa to sit all by herself with House. To her friends, it was _obvious_ that they had some unfinished business.

"What the hell, House!" Lisa yelled.

"What? I didn't tell them to move! I guess they just see something going on between us." he smirked.

"No! There is nothing, absolutely _nothing_ going on between us, House! Never was, never will be! Start getting it through your thick skull that I'm _not_ interested in you!"

"Hmm…I think you're lying."

"_Excuse me_?"

"You may not want to admit it, but you're definitely into me."

"I am not!"

"Then how come you're still sitting with me?" House reasoned.

Lisa furrowed her brow and bit her lip. _"_You're an ass," she mumbled.

"Come on! Why don't you just admit it and go out with me? You know you want to!"

"Uhg, get out of my way, House!" Lisa exclaimed, ignoring and pushing House out of the booth so that she could stand. She looked in the direction where her friends said they would be, but saw no one. "They wouldn't…" she mumbled to herself.

"Wouldn't what?" House asked, looking over Lisa's shoulder.

"My friends they…left."

"Oh come on, it can't be that big of a deal."

"You don't understand, House! They were my ride home! And I only have enough money to pay for breakfast, so bus fair is out of the question."

"Hmm…I guess that is a big deal."

"You think?" Lisa spat. She went up to the counter and used her last few bills to pay for her breakfast. Then she proceeded to walk out of the diner. House followed her outside and put his hand on her shoulder. "I would lend you money for the bus, but I don't have any."

Lisa looked up at him. "Well, it's the thought that counts, right?" She then glanced at her shoulder and frowned. "You can take your hand off of me now."

House laughed but let go of her. "So what now?"

Lisa sighed. "I guess I'll walk home."

"You live near here?"

"No," she grumbled.

"I can see how you're in a pickle. I'll tell you what, why don't I give you a ride home?"

Lisa glared at House. "No thanks, I'll pass."

"What? Why?"

"I don't get into cars with strange boys."

"Ouch, that hurt," House replied, placing his hand over his heart. "Really though, what other option do you have?"

Before answering, Lisa weighed the pros and cons of getting into a car with House. Knowing him, he'd probably attempt to make a move on her while driving. Then again, she lived really far away and walking home would be a bitch in her shoes. "Okay fine. You can drive me home."

"Awesome. I'm parked over there," he said, pointing across the street to where a black Honda was parked next to a bright orange motorcycle. They walked across the street and Lisa placed her hand on the Honda's passenger door, waiting for House to open it. "That's not my car," he stated.

"What? I thought you said it was right here?" Lisa turned around and almost died of shock at the sight of House sitting on top of the motorcycle holding a helmet in his hands.

"I only have one helmet, so you can have it," he stated calmly, handing her the helmet.

Lisa wouldn't take it; she just stood in front of the motorcycle frozen still.

"What's wrong?" House asked.

"What's wrong?" Lisa suddenly bellowed. "What's wrong is that when you told me you'd give me a ride home I was expecting it to be in a freaking car! Not a motorcycle!"

"I never said I drove a car."

"You also never said you drove a fucking _motorcycle!"_

House smirked. "Touché." He then tried to hand her the helmet again. "Go on, take it."

"Nuh uh. There is no WAY I'm getting on the back of that thing!"

"Oh come on! It's not dangerous, I swear!"

Lisa just stared at him, not believing a word.

"I'm a really good driver! If I wasn't, I could never have passed the drivers test!"

"I don't care. I'm not getting on."

"Jesus, Cuddy! Just get on the fucking bike!" House exclaimed finally, rolling his eyes at her.

"…Fine." She took the helmet and placed it over her head and sat behind House on the bike. "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

House began to laugh. "You might want to hold on."

Without hesitation, Lisa snaked her arms around House's chest. "Drive slow!" she warned him.

House just smiled, revved the engine, and sped off.

"House! Slow the fuck down!" she screamed in fright.

"Calm down, woman!" he shouted over the noise of the cars passing. "Just keep holding on and you'll be fine!" Lisa gulped and tightened her grip around his torso. Without thinking, she closed her eyes and rested her head against House's back. House smiled, liking the close proximity. "Cuddy?"

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Where do you live?"

With her eyes still shut closed, she directed House towards her street. Once there, he pulled up in front of her house and stopped his motorcycle.

"Cuddy?"

"Yes?"

"Is this it?"

Lisa finally opened her eyes and stared up at her house. "Yeah." She got off of the bike and took off the helmet, shaking her hair so that it wouldn't stick to her face. House just gazed at her all the while, admiring her looks and poise. She handed him back the helmet, snapping him out of his daze. "Thanks House," Lisa said, actually smiling at him for once.

House nodded and watched as she descending her front steps. "Hey, Cuddy!" he called after her.

Lisa turned to him, finally adjusting to being called by her last name. "What is it?"

"About that date…"

Lisa rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile. "_No_, House."

"Fine, but don't think that this is the last time I'll be asking you out!" House pouted.

Lisa just laughed, realizing that House pestering her to go out with him wasn't so annoying anymore. In fact, she was kind of flattered. She opened her front door and turned to face him once more. "Bye, House," she grinned and walked into her house.

"Bye, Cuddy," House sighed, wishing she didn't have to go so soon. As soon as he realized what he was thinking, he immediately stopped. "I'm just doing this for the bet and to see her boobs. Nothing else!" he reassured himself, though not actually believing a word he was saying. Truthfully (if that word was even in his vocabulary), House wanted much more than just one hookup with Cuddy. He had fun with her; a lot more fun than he normally did with girls. House drove off trying not to think about Cuddy for too long in hopes that all those mushy-gushy feelings would soon disappear.

He was half annoyed, and half pleased to find that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Lisa Cuddy off his mind.

* * *

**A/N cont.: ** i hope you enjoyed this. i'll try to write and upload the next chapter asap! PLEASE R&R (also...who's excited for tomorrow's House episode? I AM!)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** sorry it took so long for this chapter. i mostly feel bad because it's been ready for the past week. I guess I just never got around to posting it. So please read and enjoy, as always :) I love you all so much for reading and for the sweet reviews you're sending my way!

* * *

Chapter 5:

The weekend passed unusually slowly and House was actually excited to be getting back to school on Monday. He had tried not to think about her too much, but Lisa Cuddy had taken over his brain. Lately, she was all he ever thought about. Her soft brown curls, bright eyes, and tempting red lips. It was as though House had landed upon an angel, though he would never admit it. When Monday finally rolled around, House was determined to make Cuddy his. _Screw the bet,_ he thought. _I just want her_! However, being his unusual and weird self, he had to do it in his own special way.

That morning, he had a plan. A few minutes before class started, House strode into school clad in jeans, a t-shirt, and his biker jacket. It was the look he knew the girls couldn't resist. He was quickly spotted by James, who waved to him from across the hallway.

"So, any luck yet?"

"No."

James began to smile.

"Oh, wipe that smile off your face! I still have five more days for her to say yes. In fact, I don't even think I need that long!"

"Ooo, getting cocky, House! Care to up the ante?" James egged on.

House smirked. "You know what, I would! I bet you _ten_ dollars that I can get her to go out with me by Wednesday night!"

"You're pretty confident, aren't you?"

"Well, you know me, Jimbo! I've always been one with the ladies!"

James scoffed and rolled his eyes. House was so full of himself, but it was what made him him.

"Speak of the devil…" House mumbled as he spotted Lisa walking into school with a group of her friends. "Hey, Cuddy!" he called out to her.

Lisa looked around the hallway to see you had called for her. Upon seeing House, smiling and waving at her to come over to him, she raised an eyebrow and tried not to smile. He looked so goddamn cute in that jacket.

"Come here!" House called.

Lisa simply bit her lip and shook her head.

"Aw, come on! Please?" he begged.

Lisa sighed but walked over anyways. He was too cute to resist. "What is it?"

"How are you this morning?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Fine," she answered shortly, trying hard not to smile back. She really did like talking to him, though she would never admit it out loud. "Hi, Jimmy," she said greeting James.

"Hey. It's been awhile since we've hung out. We should eat lunch together sometime."

House immediately shot James a death glare. How _dare_ he ask her to lunch! That was what _he_ was supposed to do!

Lisa grinned. "Yeah, that sounds great! I'm free today."

"That's perfect! I'll meet you right here before lunch?"

"Sure!"

House frowned and cleared his throat obnoxiously. "_James_, can I talk to you for a second? _Alone_."

James looked up at House innocently, though he knew why his friend's panties were in such a tight knot. "Okay, but make it quick. The bell's about to ring."

"Excuse us for a second," said House, pushing his friend away from Lisa and towards a secluded area. "Dude, what the hell?" he shouted, once far enough away from Lisa to hear.

"What?"

"Oh don't play dumb, Wilson! You know exactly what! Since when are you allowed to ask her out? The bet is for me, remember?"

"I wasn't asking her out, House. I was just inviting her to eat lunch with us."

"Yeah well, next time let me do the asking!"

"And let you win the bet? No way, I don't think so!"

House glared at his best friend, letting him know just how ticked off he was.

"Oh and for future reference, eating lunch with her does _not_ count as a date? Okay? You have to actually ask her out to someplace like the movies or to dinner. And she has to say yes! No forcing her into doing anything she doesn't want!"

"Jeez, you make it sound so dirty! Mmm…I like!" House tilted his head and began to walk back towards Lisa. It was time to up his game.

"I'm serious, House!" Wilson shouted after him.

"So am I!" House shouted back.

As House made his way back to Lisa, the first bell of the day rang. It was time to head off towards first period. The hallways began to become swarmed with mobs of students racing towards their classes. House never understood why people were always so anxious to get to their first period class. At 7:20, who had that much energy?

"Sorry bout that," House apologized.

"Oh it's fine. Listen, I have to go now. I'll see you at lunch today?"

"Yeah, wait! Let me walk you to class!"

Lisa would have protested, but that dammed jacket had her heart tied up in knots. "Um, okay. What's your first class?"

"Calculus. You?"

"I have AP bio on the 4th floor. Where's your math class?"

"The basement."

"You're really going to walk all the way up to the 4th floor and then back down to the basement?" Lisa questioned.

House shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"You'll probably be late to class."

"Oh it's no big deal. I'm good at math so the teacher likes me."

"A teacher actually _likes_ you? No way!"

"Oh ha ha, very funny!" House stuck his tongue out playfully and began to follow Lisa to her class. "I'll have you know that most teachers do like me. But you know, cuz I'm smart. Not because I skip a lot and act out in class."

"Really I thought they would _enjoy_ that!"

"Again with the sarcasm, missy!"

Lisa smiled as she walked side by side with House to her classroom. House noticed her smiling and couldn't help grin himself. _Damn she's cute,_ he thought to himself.

Well," said Lisa, "this is it."

House opened the classroom door and bowed before her. "After you, milady."

Lisa giggled as she walked into her class with House following behind her. She took a seat at her desk in the back of the room and watched as House took a seat at the desk next to hers. He began to scoot his desk closer to hers before she asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting next to you!" he answered, his desk now conjoined with hers.

"But…why? You're not even in this class."

"That's cool. Your teacher isn't here yet so it's fine if I stay a little longer."

"You're going to be late for class, House."

House smiled and shrugged. "I'd rather be with you."

"Cute." Lisa said, rolling her eyes. On the inside, she just about died. He was cheesy, but ever so cute.

The door to the classroom opened and in walked a man with a single sheet of paper.

"Is that your teacher? I've never seen him before," House asked.

Lisa shook her head. "No it must be a sub."

"Awesome!" House beamed. "That means I can get away with staying here!"

"What? No, House, you have to go to class!"

"But I am in class!"

"You're _real_ class!" groaned Lisa.

"Aw, come on! Calculus is boring. Biology is fun though! I'm taking it too!"

"House, you—"

The substitute teacher interrupted Lisa and addressed the classroom. He gave them his name and passed out the sheet of paper to the student in the first row. "Please write your name on the paper. Your teacher had to leave school unexpectedly so I don't have the real attendance sheet. I also don't have a lesson plan for you all so you guys are free to do pretty much anything. Just try not to get too loud."

Instantly, the classroom began to boom with noise. Tell a room full of high school seniors to keep their voices down and they're bound to start yelling at the top of their lungs. Typical.

"So, free period. What are we gonna do?"

"I'm going to take a nap and _you're_ going to go to your real class!"

"Oh come on! Why can't I stay?"

"Because you'll get detention for skipping."

"I'll just write a note saying I wasn't feeling well and forge my dad's signature."

"If they find out that it's forged you could get into serious trouble."

House smiled. "Yeah well, I like to live on the edge."

There it was again, that ridiculously cute smirk of his. Lisa bit her lip and inhaled, trying to restrain herself from lunging forward and kissing House right then and there. God she was crazy for even thinking about it.

"Cuddy?"

Lisa blinked rapidly and snapped out of her daze. "Y-yes?"

House widened his grin at the sight of Lisa's cheeks begin to redden. "Let's skip."

Suddenly the blush crawled off of her face. "What? Are you kidding?"

"Come on. It'll be fun!"

"No."

"Pleeeease?"

"No! I am not skipping with you! Besides, suppose we were to skip. How would we possibly leave the room _with_ our bags?"

"Just tell the sub you have to go to the bathroom."

"Who brings their backpack to the bathroom?"

House shrugged. "I don't know. If he asks, make something up."

Lisa furrowed her brow and scrunched up her nose as she thought about it. She had skipped before, but she had never just gotten up and walked out of class. What if she got caught? Then again, it _would_ be fun to skip. Especially with House. "O-okay. I'll do it."

"Really?" House beamed.

Lisa nodded. "Yeah but if we get caught, you're taking all the blame!"

"Deal!"

Lisa sighed and raised her hand.

"Yes?" the substitute asked.

"May I go to the bathroom please? It's an emergency."

"Sure thing."

Lisa stood up from her seat and grabbed her backpack. She proceeded to walk towards the door.

"Wait why are you taking your bag with you?" The sub asked suspiciously.

"I…" Lisa looked at House, and then back at the sub. "I need it for…_lady issues_," she lied.

The substitutes face changed from concern to disgust in one fell swoop. "Um-uh-yeah. Just…go."

Lisa looked down, embarrassed at her own lie, and rushed out of the classroom with bag in tow. All the while House sat in his seat suppressing snorts and chuckles. About thirty seconds later, House rose from his seat and walked to the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked the sub.

"Oh, I'm not actually in this class. Sorry."

And with that he exited the classroom to find one Lisa Cuddy standing in the hallway, looking nervous as hell.

_Today's going to be fun_, he deemed.

* * *

**A/N cont.:** well, hope you all enjoyed! don't forget to send me a review! it can be as simple as " " or really super long. i read them all with thought and i ALWAYS respond! on a sadder note, no House tomorrow night because of baseball :( also, my speakers on my computer are shot. and now i cant listen to music :( :( :(


End file.
